


Last Rites

by CupidStrikes



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidStrikes/pseuds/CupidStrikes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They buried him at sea, so that the waters might show him more mercy than the earth and all her people had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Rites

They buried him at sea.

It seemed fitting.

The Royal Guard had cleared from Zaude's entrance – fled or died at the party's hands. They were grateful for the peace.

Gauche and Droite both insisted that they be the ones to carry Yeager the last few feet to the open water, and the party didn't protest, just silently watched the two girls. Yeager was heavy despite his skinny stature, and the two struggled a little, though they didn't ask for any help; they had struggled through life together, with Yeager, and they needed this last moment to be the same.

The sea was gentle, and small waves gently lapped at their knees, then waists as they waded into deeper waters. Yeager grew heavier as his clothes began to saturate with water.

They didn't have much time.

“Here,” Droite turned back to face Raven, her eyes widening at the small bunch of fire lilies in his hand, “I was saving them fer.....fer something,” he smiled, barely, and sadly shrugged.

Perhaps, if he had taken more of an interest in Alexei's other contacts, instead of wallowing in his own misery...Perhaps he might have discovered Yeager sooner.

Perhaps there wouldn't be more blood on their hands, and one less life in the world.

The girls took them with a wordless nod, and clasped the flowers between Yeager's fingers.

They clutched at each other's hands under the body, and let go. Yeager floated easily on the waves, and the current carried him further out towards the horizon.

Raven offered the girls a life back to Dahngrest on the Fiertia, but they declined, returning to the Leviathan's Claw craft they had sailed in on. Yeager's involvement with Alexei would mean they likely couldn't return to Dahngrest, but Raven had a feeling that the two would be okay.

Yeager had died to save the two from Alexei, and they wouldn't waste his gift.

Yeager was with Casey now, and Gauche and Droite had each other.

They buried him at sea, so that the waters might show him more mercy than the earth and all her people had.


End file.
